


I'll Take Care of You

by Fun_Sized_Owl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Profanity, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Sized_Owl/pseuds/Fun_Sized_Owl
Summary: After a long day of work, Bull is precisely what Kaaras needs to feel satisfied. M/M, Adaaribull, Inquisition





	

I’ll Take Care of You   
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
Inquisition   
Warning: Adult themes, profanity, M/M, masturbation, anal sex  **  
  
   A few more minutes and the Inquisitor would be retiring for the night. Out of his office downstairs and in his personal chambers, he still sat at his desk, writing away and finishing up some reports on his latest travels, as well as looking at some stock that needed replenishing within Skyhold. Kaaras didn’t need to do all of this, especially now of all times, but the qunari mage was definitely one for organisation.   
   At times, Kaaras was blissfully unaware of his condition, and for hours at a time, he was given peace from the awkward and uncomfortable tightness in his pants, and the hot, surges of blood that ran down between his legs. Some days were worse than others—just like any disease or syndrome. Tonight, however, was a night where he couldn’t ignore the discomfort that was slowly starting to harden within his trousers.  
   A soft sigh left him, and he rubbed his forehead, leaning his elbow onto the table as he continued to try and read the remainder of one of his scout’s reports on the Hissing Wastes. He could only ignore it for so long, though, before it became a frustration that simply needed to be given in to. It wasn’t something he always enjoyed, in fact, it could become outright tedious at times. Alas, it was what it was, and he had to put up with it.  
   Dropping his arm, he ran a hand over his mouth and stubble before he looked at the stairs that led out of his quarters. He had a feeling that no one was going to disturb him from now until morning, after all, it had been dead quiet in his chambers for the last hour—save for his cat, Ginger, who was walking about here and there. The large, orange and white beast was nestled in his bed before the fire, though, eyes closed and asleep.   
   Kaaras contemplated it for a moment. He could still read and pleasure himself (up until a certain point where his brain favoured the touch of himself over the concentration of reading). It wouldn’t be the first time he’d put his hand down his pants while at his desk, and he sure as hell knew that it wouldn’t be the last.   
   Licking his lips, he kept the report in his hand, and his other fell down between his legs. He didn’t undo his belt, or his pants for that matter, but his hand did gently squeeze the growing length that now had a thick line pressing up over his thigh.   
   He was slow, and gentle, still concentrating on the parchment before him. At least with his pants on, if anyone decided to ascend the stairs to his quarters, it was rather easy to remove his hand from himself and have it appear like he was doing nothing but his work.   
   Well, that’s what he figured, until the fabric was a little too much harsh friction to his arousal. He could ignore it, but the pleasure was getting that little bit stronger, and the pressure in his lower abdomen was starting to build. He’d also end up leaving a good, damp patch on his crotch if he decided to do it like this. The dilemma!   
   He’d made his choice, and the Inquisitor dropped the parchment from his other hand and started working the cords on his pants, undoing them to tug his fly open. It was like a breath of fresh air to his captive erection, even with underwear still covering it.   
   He dipped his hand down to retrieve the length, a soft noise leaving him as he pulled the foreskin back and began slowly palming it. He had no oil on him (save for the phial in his desk which was too much effort at this point), and he refused to use his own spit because it disgusted him. The only good thing about his condition was that there was already pre-ejaculate at the slit of his head, and he was able to use it to lather just enough of his arousal so it wasn’t too dry.   
   His concentration lasted about thirty seconds before he gave up, fully focussing on the pleasure that grew deep within his groin, his member now thick and needy within his palm. Cool rings turned warm with the pace he set for himself, the metal touching hot flesh now.  
   Kaaras was panting within a minute, and he soon forgot that his door was open if anyone wanted to venture inside. Well, not open, but certainly unlocked. Hopefully most people got the idea that it was late, though.   
   Lost within his own pleasure, he let out soft moans every now and again when a particular surge of pressure shot through the length of his cock and deep down between his legs and stomach.   
   “ _Oh, Maker, yes,_ ” he whispered to himself. Inside his head was a mess. A dirty, filthy, cursing and wanting mess as he told himself how close he was to coming already. It was almost pathetic how needy the Inquisitor could become when it came to sex and pleasure, and how quickly it all took over him.   
   He swallowed thickly and dryly as the pressure built. So, close, he was so close, and then of course, there was that haunting and frustrating sound of the door down the stairs, and he was forced to quickly remove his hand from himself and shove his aching erection back down beneath leather pants and soft, cotton underwear.   
   It was all so quick as the adrenaline rushed through him and he put his hand back to his desk and grabbed the report as if he’d never been doing something remotely sexual beneath his desk. He didn’t have time to do his laces up, however, and his fly was still undone. No nudity, and his underwear were all settled back, save for the thick cock urging to come out once more.   
   He was flushed and frustrated, and he could feel his cheeks were warm at the thought of being caught with his hands down his pants. There was even a thin layer of sweat that made his blonde mohawk less neat than it usually would be.   
   For once in his life, he wasn’t overly fond of seeing who it was. It wasn’t because he didn’t like them—in fact, he loved him. It was Bull. But the man had such a way of reading people, he already knew that he was found out considering his state, and the little pants he was making instead of calm, collected breaths.   
   Kaaras still acted as natural as he could, glancing up and giving the man a very quick smile before his eyes went back to his parchment. “You’re all finished for the evening, then?” he asked, making light chatter to try and seem casual.   
  
   Bull stretched his arms out and gave a gruff noise as he did so, spotting the Inquisitor’s more flushed expression, and the little mess of hair. He’d been around the Vashoth long enough to know when Kaaras acted a little funny. He was hiding something, and he was quick to assess the situation before him. The level that his Kadan breathed, watching that thick chest, the little sweat layer over his brow. He was flushed, a little hot. And he wasn’t sick, because his skin would have been clammy and pale, not sweaty and red.   
   “Thought I’d come up and ask if you wanted to join me and the boys for a drink down in the tavern. We’re all finished up from our last mission. Figured you could use a break, too, working your ass off all day up here.”   
  
   Deep, ruby eyes gave up on the report as they flashed back to the Bull, who stood there and inched his way closer with every step. He was acting casual, and Kaaras knew it. Be damned if he was outing himself, though. If Bull knew, he’d say something sooner or later, he wasn’t about to step in it.   
   “Well, I would, but...” He gestured his hand to the tea that was sitting on his desk. A quick escape to not go to the tavern as he’d already been sipping on tea all night, and if he left, it meant standing up—which he could not currently do considering his pants were undone beneath the desk. “I wouldn’t want to let my tea go to waste. I am a Fereldan, after all.”   
  
   Bull grimaced lightly. Like tea was ever going to be better than a good tankard of ale, or in Kaaras’ case, a glass of fine wine. He wanted to watch the Inquisitor squirm though, because chances were, with the way Kaaras looked, he’d been in the middle of some very important business. Either that or just finished up, but generally the Vashoth had a way of standing up when addressing people in his quarters, even if it was him. A nice walk before the desk, and a little hello kiss. After all, the Inquisitor was a very affectionate man, and he enjoyed kisses very much.   
   That gave him an idea.  
   “Alright, so no tavern, but how about a big kiss for me?” he asked, curling his finger to get Kaaras to come to his position. They both knew how this worked in their relationship. Kaaras craved order and discipline, and that included when he was on the side of orders from a very special someone. Let the Inquisitor relax, take the weight off his shoulders, and make him follow blindly and happily. Even if Adaar was always in control. All it took was a single word for Bull to stop.   
  
   Leaning back in his chair, Kaaras looked at Bull, and oh how he tried so desperately not to blush, but he could feel it teasing his cheeks.   
   “Am I to do all of the work around here?” He put his elbows onto the arms of his chair.  
  
   A loud laugh came from the warrior. How the Vashoth was so good at deflecting. Not good enough, however. “Well, it’s either you stand up and come over here to indulge me with those pretty lips of yours, Kadan, or I pull this desk away and you show me what you’re _really_ doing.”  
  
   Kaaras instantly stiffened, his brows arching lightly as his ears lowered a little. Damnit! He knew it, he knew Bull knew the moment he’d walked up those stairs. Gifted bastard.  
   A soft sigh left him, and he felt that blush finally pool directly into his cheeks, tipping the ends of his ears. “ _Vashedan..._ ” he muttered, eyes lowering. “It... it’s not like that, I just-,” he started, even though he knew that he’d be hopeless at lying. He didn’t like lying, but most of all he was pretty damn bad at it, especially when his lover was a former Qunari spy.   
  
   Taking those last few steps, Bull pressed his thick palms onto the table and leant down, picking Kaaras’ chin up with a full digit. “Hey, any time you need me, or a little private time, all you gotta do is ask.” It wouldn’t stop Kaaras from being embarrassed, and he knew that, but the offer was always there. Plus, with the man’s sensitivity and arousal condition, he was well aware that his boss had bad days. He’d do anything to help the man relax and blow off a little steam to get his head straight again (he’d also rather not deal with one of Kaaras’ mood swings).   
   “C’mon, you finish or no? Because, if not, then come here so I can grab that perfect ass of yours and give you some attention.”  
  
   Kaaras let out a small, embarrassed laugh. “I... I didn’t, but it’s alright, Bull. You don’t need to do this. This... this is not your problem. I will not make my issues yours.”  
  
   Bull chuckled deeply, offering his hand for Kaaras to take so he’d finally stand. “You think your cock’s a problem?” He leant his forehead against the other man’s and smirked, pressing a small peck to those thin lips. “Get over here.”   
  
   A little gasp left Kaaras as he was tugged up from his seat, his other hand pulling his pants up with him as he rounded the desk. He didn’t get much time to react, however, as he was suddenly being pressed against his own table, Bull’s larger hands smoothing down his shoulders and a rough, calloused hand touching his stubble. It was the adoration in Bull’s eye, however, that made his heart skip a beat. He loved the way he looked at him, and how it had changed over the last couple of months. From simple acquaintances, to boss and friend, to something far more devoted.   
   It was irresistible, and Kaaras moved his hand up Bull’s neck, tucking his fingers behind his ear there before he pulled him in for a long kiss. His thin lips moved against the thicker ones, both of them scarred, and he was bold enough to press his tongue further into the other man’s mouth. It’s all he needed to relax, but also it came with problems of its own. For a simple kiss had the Inquisitor stiffening down below again, already so unsatisfied from before.   
   He said nothing, not yet, anyway. He just wanted to enjoy that kiss, the feeling of the other man’s lips against his own for the longest time he could go without air. Eventually, though, they had to part, and he felt the cool rush sink into his lungs, lips tingling and lightly swollen.   
   He pressed his forehead against Bull’s, feeling the other man’s thick hand move down his chest before it moved in between his legs, pressing up against his obvious and unsatisfied arousal. It caused his lips to part again, and his inner thighs burned with want, travelling all down between his legs and further back.  
   “I want you inside me,” he whispered wantingly, desperately now. He wanted his clothes off, free of restraint (at least clothes wise anyway). He wanted to feel Bull’s hot skin against his own, and he wanted to come for him. That closeness, after a long, hard day of work and frustration... Maker, he lived for the contact sometimes. Just him and Bull.  
  
   Bull’s fingers immediately started pulling Kaaras’ pants loose once more. The Inquisitor had done half the job already, considering what he’d interrupted, but the man’s pants were still annoying tight, and he stepped back so he could get a proper grip on them. No tearing his Kadan’s pants, Kaaras would be annoyed at that.   
   He felt the mage’s hands run over his shoulders and thick muscle as he did so, finally managing to get the man’s boots and pants off in a few quick motions. Now, the tunic and shirt and whatever else Kaaras was wearing beneath it. Those layers could be a blessing or a curse. Sometimes the slowness was nice, and then others, it was just teasing and tedious. But the prize within was always worth it.  
  
   Kaaras was on it, though, already unbuttoning his tunic and letting it fall off his arms behind him onto the desk, covering his work. He then went for his dress shirt, which was the only other layer today, and it was soon removed, until he was completely nude there, body a little flushed from all the work, and his lust which was building, his member now standing proudly between his legs.   
   “Bottom desk drawer, there’s oil, you know where.” They’d been together long enough that Bull knew where he put things, and Kaaras generally had something on his person. If it wasn’t in his pants pocket, no thanks to his condition, then it was around somewhere close, where he could get it if desperately in need.   
  
   Rounding the desk, Bull pulled the bottom drawer out, and as stated, there the little phial was, after he brushed some papers away. He plucked it out before closing the drawer, stepping in between Kaaras’ legs and pressing himself up against him, a hand being careful as it brushed his needy cock.  
   Kaaras was easy to please in general, he was quick, and no thanks to his sensitivities, he didn’t last a long time. Bull knew he had very limited time. But this was for Kaaras. He didn’t need to finish. He was here to please his lover, make him happy, and he’d do just about anything for his Kadan.   
   “Come on, show me that pretty ass of yours, then.” He stepped back again, just enough room for Kaaras to put his feet on the ground and turn around, pressing himself against the desk now, bare backside before him. He gave it a quick slap before his hand groped the generous amount of flesh on it.   
   Perfect. Definitely perfect. He loved that arse. He also enjoyed that his lover was big. Not fat, but a qunari. It meant he could manhandle Kaaras and he could take it. Nothing petite here, all thick muscle and bits big enough he didn’t need to be careful when groping—or too careful, anyway.   
   He popped the stopper and spilled some of the oil onto his fingertips, rubbing it for a moment to warm it all up. He’d get down and tease the Vashoth with his tongue, but if that were the case, he’d never make it inside him—and that’s what Kaaras voiced. He wanted him inside him—his cock, not just his fingers or tongue. Instead, he played it safe, and gently, he teased between them man’s cheeks.   
  
   Kaaras instantly hissed in pleasure, leaning down onto his arms on his tunic. He looked over his shoulder, watching his lover take all those careful precautions. He hated being such a sensitive nuisance, but it was what it was. Bull never complained either. Maker bless him...   
   His eyes closed when that full digit sunk inside him, and his thighs tensed. There was pressure, and like always, his body tried to force and reject that pressure, until Bull’s other hand ran over the curve of his back, relaxing his muscles there. He loosened, allowing the finger to slip further inside him, past that threshold until it was happily and greedily accepted.   
   “Mmm, Maker,” he murmured, a blush touching his cheeks. He was already so worked up, but they both knew this. “Another. More, please more.”   
  
   Bull chuckled. “I love when you’re greedy, boss,” he smirked, seeing the red in his lover’s cheeks. He did, though, it was lovely to see him get all needy. And oh, how Inquisitor Adaar _was_ needy. Once the man got going, it was a sight to see.   
   He sunk another finger inside him, pressing up against the other, and gently parted them when inside to stretch him and get him ready for his now thickening appendage. It took a while longer for Bull to get excited, but that was to be expected with the Inquisitor being so easy to excite. Now, he could feel it, though, building within his own groin.   
  
   Breathing carefully, Kaaras bit his lower lip, feeling the ache go up his spine as that second finger went inside and stretched him. His arousal pressed against the side of the desk, and he could feel it dripping already. Bull must have felt him trembling from it all, because soon those fingers left him, and the cool air stung just a little, making him feel terribly bare and vulnerable.   
   Fabric shuffled, and he knew Bull was removing his pants and shoes. Soon, he felt the hot length against one of his cheeks, slapping up against it before the length ran all up between his legs and touched his own erection, making him jump in response.   
   “A-ha, Bull,” he chuckled, an ear flicking back as he looked over his shoulder again. Maker, what a lovely view. He couldn’t see much considering his own backside was hiding most of Bull, but even so, the man over his back. It made him all tingly and hot.   
  
   A broad palm moved over Bull’s arousal, and he leant over Kaaras, taking his arms from underneath him and making his wrists cross. He pinned him there with his other hand. Kaaras was short for a qunari, and sometimes it came to their advantage, which enabled him to keep Kaaras under his ‘control’.   
  
   Fingers flexed, but a spark of intense pleasure shot through the Inquisitor’s body at being held down over the desk—his own desk, no less. The desk where he did important work. “Take me, please... take me.” He couldn’t hold on much longer.   
  
   “Any time, Kadan.” Bull leant down and kissed Kaaras’ shoulder as he guided the head of his wide girth against the tight opening. He kissed to soothe, because even though his lover was a qunari, Kaaras was still smaller, and although his arse could apparently take a lot, he’d never harm him.  
  
   “Nnn!” Kaaras’ back arched at the intrusion, jaw tightening. “Maker’s breath...” His legs trembled against the table, and his fingers tightened before they relaxed, Bull’s length sinking into him and, again, passing that threshold which allowed him to relax once more.   
   He swallowed heavily as he pressed his forehead to his soft tunic, Bull starting to move behind him. He could hear how slick he was with each movement, and feeling that hot body up against his backside was indescribable. The thickness of it, the softer stomach over his back, those hands holding him down, one now pressed firmly against a single buttock as he moved in and out of him.  
  
   Bull moved his hips in a fluid motion. Nothing fast today, nothing with ropes and ties or in any strange position. Just what Kaaras wanted and needed: a good moment on his belly, over his desk, getting fucked until he came.   
   Rolling his hips, each movement had the Inquisitor beneath him rocking up against the wood. He could feel every breath the man took, every sharp intake, and even though he couldn’t see his face from where he was, he knew very well that he was getting that little look about him, that was already so ready to let go. And then the moans would come, those lovely moans that vibrated all down his body. They really got Bull going.   
  
   Bull wasn’t wrong. Soon enough, Kaaras was panting already, hot breath bouncing off his tunic beneath him, and soon, those desperate noises leaving him. Bull knew what he was doing, particularly when he brushed right up against his prostate and had him calling out, teeth biting the thick wool beneath him.  
   “Oh, fuck,” Kaaras murmured, his jaw tightening again as he pressed his face into his clothes. He was so close again, so fucking close he could feel his whole body burning. The pressure was building all in his lower belly, making his thighs tingle, his arousal getting that much firmer against the table.   
   “B-Bull... Maker, yes, keep—augh!” He felt his whole body tense, muscles going tight, and then the hot flow pulse all through his groin, releasing against the side of the desk and dribbling to the floor.  
   For a moment, the Inquisitor lost his breath, panting desperately as it all came rushing back to him, his muscles all loose and languid now as it all washed over him, leaving him hazy and out of focus.   
   “Oohh...” he breathed, feeling the hand leave his wrists and letting them fell lax. All of that pent up frustration and arousal was nowhere to be felt through his body, just satisfaction of release and muscles that were worn and wanting to relax. Even if it was quick, Bull always knew how to wear his body down.   
   He groaned when he felt the wide length leave him, popping out from behind as his own member softened, and he was suddenly lifted from his position, legs all weak and lazy and unable to fight back as he was suddenly chest to chest with Bull, a hand against his wrist and Bull’s thumb gently massaging it.   
  
   The words didn’t need to be spoken. Bull could see the look in those ruby eyes. “No need for me tonight, Kadan. This was all for you.”   
  
   “But-“ A finger pressed to his lips, and Kaaras’ eyes halved, his ears flattening back. “Alright.” He wouldn’t argue. This happened sometimes, Bull just wanted to please him. He just felt guilty for his own lack of being able to last, and of course because he wanted to make his lover feel special and pleasured.   
  
   “Feeling better now?” Bull’s other arm kept him there, pressed against his back.  
  
   “Yes.” It was the simple answer, and when he went to look at the mess, Bull’s hand moved from his wrist and turned his cheek back to him so he couldn’t see it. “Bull...”  
  
   “Leave it.” He knew Kaaras would complain about the mess and he’d get all compulsive over it, he always did, especially when the mess was not on a body. “I said I’d take care of you.”   
  
   He felt selfish. Here Bull was, doing absolutely everything for him, taking away all of the responsibility and letting him relax. Honestly, he couldn’t say a simple thank you, because it just wouldn’t be enough. For as brutish as the man could be, deep down... there were reasons why Kaaras had fallen in love with him. He was caring, compassionate, and wanted to help. He was a big sweetheart deep down, and Kaaras adored it.   
   “Alright, but... keep your pants off, and when you’re done, I want you in my bed, next to me. Just the way you are,” he smiled, taking a step back. He still felt a little vulnerable being so naked when the sex was over and they were not in a bed, but he’d gotten comfortable around his lover as well. Far better than he once was.  
  
   Bull let the Inquisitor go, but not after another grab of his backside and a good growl from his chest. He didn’t get dressed, but he did use his pants to wipe up the mess Kaaras had left on the desk and the floor from his orgasm. Then, as beckoned, he returned to Kaaras’ side, naked in the bed, where they could both relax and indulge in a softer moment between them.


End file.
